We Looked
by runemyth0
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are locked out of their room, surrounded by darkness, and out of cookies.
1. The Hall

"Darn it, Ruby, where did you leave your scroll?"

Weiss was not happy.

She and Ruby had gone to Vale for a personal event between the two, and Weiss had assumed her partner was bringing her scroll with them. Weiss had left her scroll in their room, eager to ignore any problems that would arise during their... outing. She refused to call it a date, despite Yang's insistence on the matter.

"I must have left it in the room. Sorry Weissy." Ruby produced a pitiful face for the icy girl. Weiss could never berate Ruby when she put on those faces.

*sigh* "It's ok, you dolt. Just knock and get Yang or Blake to open it for us."

An evil sound suddenly echoed down the hallway. It sounded like metal scraping across metal to Weiss.

"What was that, Weiss?" inquired Ruby, a hint of fear coloring her voice.

"It was nothing; now get them to open the door!"

_*creeeaaak*_

"That wasn't nothing!"

"It's just the building settling, you scaredy-cat."

Weiss had to admit, Ruby looked very cute when she was scared. Maybe she would take them to see one of those new horror movies for their next outing.

_*thump*_

A footfall echoed from down the hallway.

"Weiss!"

"It's probably just someone retiring to their room. Or Arc locked himself out again."

"But Jaune hasn't locked himself out in months!"

"He was bound to do it again. Bad habits die hard."

"Weeeiiissss."

"Fine, I'll see what made the scary noise for you. Get Yang to let us back in."

"Ok..." Ruby turned back to the door, Weiss noticing a worried look on her face.

"I'm gonna kill whoever is bumping around at this hour!" the cold girl muttered under her breath.

Weiss headed down the hallway in the direction of the earlier noise, unaware of what lurked in the darkness. Another footfall sounded out, louder, as she walked confidently down the hallway. Another, and another, thumped toward her, becoming almost regular and in time.

In the darkness just beyond Weiss' range of vision, a figure in bone-white armor trudged toward the unaware girl.

Satisfied and disappointed that no perpetrators could be found, Weiss turned to return to the room.

**_*CREEEEAAAAKKK*_**

A loud creak originated just behind Weiss, causing her to spin around to face the bone-knight. Its arm was raised and a gnarled, black hand held a massive bone-like greatsword. Weiss' eyes widened at the sight of the monster bearing down on her.

The arm brought down its weapon much faster than it should have, but Weiss' huntress instincts allowed her to narrowly dodge the attack, letting it smash into the floor. The collision sent large wood chips flying through the air toward the agile girl, scratching her in many places along her arms.

"Weiss!" Weiss' partner yelled out at the sight of her friend's injuries.

"I'm fine, Ruby."

Weiss winced as she said that; some of the wood had hit her in vital areas, but she had to not let Ruby worry about her at the moment. They both needed to focus on the bone-knight before them.

"Where are Yang and Blake?"

"They didn't answer the door and you were under attack when I was about to knock again."

"Well that should have woken them up!" Weiss gestured to the knight's halberd wedged in the floor.

"Hey, maybe he'll open the door for us!"

"Are you insane, Ruby?!"

"I don't think so… just very tired."

"GAH!" Weiss couldn't handle a tired Ruby and this bone-knight at the same time. "Never mind all of that, we need to get our weapons."

"Ooh! I'll call my locker!"

"Me as well."

It took a few seconds for Weiss to realize how dire the situation really was.

"Ruby, we left our scrolls in the room. We can't call our lockers."

"Oh. Should we run?"

"I believe so, yes."

And so the pair dashed the opposite way down the hallway, trying to reach the stairs before the bone-knight could catch them. As they ran they could hear the slow footsteps of the knight slowly get quieter. They were easily outpacing it. They approached the stairs, but another strange bone-laden figure was waiting for them.

This one had the same bone-like armor, yet it was much sparser, and it held a large spear in its black, deformed hands. Upon closer inspection, but not too close, the entire skin of the entity was blackened, almost charred. It had a mask over its face, reminiscent of a Grimm mask with its red eyes and markings that crisscrossed the surface.

What made Weiss shake in abject terror, however, was the fact that the spear-holder seemed to be female.

"Weiss."

Weiss' mind heard her partner, yet was unable to speak.

"Weiss!"

Weiss turned her head shakily toward Ruby, her entire body quivering in fear. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, her breathing short and ragged.

"I have an idea, Weiss." Ruby had her determined face on, expertly hiding the fear that Weiss had seen earlier.

The footsteps of the knight were getting louder with every second. Meanwhile, the spear-woman hadn't moved from her place at the stairs.

"What's your idea, Ruby?"

Ruby pointed to the window at the end of the hall and said "We're gonna use my semblance and jump out that window."

"That's crazy!"

"Do we have any other option, Weiss?"

"Fine. But you have to make sure I don't get hurt!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, ice-flower."

Weiss blew some air out of her nose at Ruby's nickname for her. Despite their situation, they could always have some fun with each other.

"And we are heading straight for our lockers once we land."

"You got it, Weiss. Now hold on."

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm, and her partner prepared to run past the figures. Ruby decided to make the moment more dramatic with a countdown.

"Three,"

Weiss grabbed Ruby tighter.

"Two,"

The spear-woman shifted in her spot. Almost as if she was anticipating something.

"One,"

Weiss could hear the knight incredibly close to the pair.

"Go!"

Ruby shot off using her semblance, but Weiss had not followed her. Not by her stubbornness, but by the hands of the bone-knight. The horrible disfigured hands grasped Weiss and tore her from Ruby without Ruby realizing it.

Until it was too late.

Almost to the window, the red-cloaked speedster felt nothing on her arm, causing her to spin around to find Weiss. And she found her.

Weiss was being held by the arms by the bone-knight. The spear-woman slowly advanced toward the terrified heiress, hand outstretched.

"Ruby, run! Get help!" Weiss' voice was a combination of fear and demand, but mostly fear. She was barely able to yell those words to Ruby, as the hands of the bone-knight felt like fire on her skin. It felt as if she would never use her arms again.

"But Weiss-!"

"No, buts! Get help!"

Weiss watched as Ruby looked back with a regretful look on her face before turning back with tearful eyes and jumping out the window, shattering the glass and letting in the cool night air.

Once Ruby was gone, Weiss returned her attention to the spear-woman, now only a few feet away. She adavanced slowly, her hand outstretched toward Weiss. Much as she tried to squirm out of the knight's grip, his disfigured arms held firm. As the spear-woman approached, Weiss felt the burning sensation that was originally in her wrists crawl up her arms ever so slowly. The pain gradually built up as it crawled, but Weiss was tough and would not be kneeled by monsters.

The spear-woman was upon her, only a hair's breath away. She stopped just short of Weiss' contained body. Its red orbs that mocked eyes looked at Weiss. Weiss responded with a glob of spit into its 'face,' stubborn to the end. The spear-woman merely laid her hand on Weiss' face, ignoring the spit running down its mask.

All at once, the pain that had been building in Weiss was released, flooding her body with a burning sensation more intense than any simple wound could. Weiss twisted her body and bit her lip to escape the sensation, but could not, for the knight's grip was firm. The wood that had lodged itself in Weiss earlier ripped out of her body sending blood over the walls, painting them red.

Her eyes had shut themselves when the spear-woman had initiated the pain, not wanting to see the no doubt smug face of her captor. She could hear the creaking of the knight's armor, and could feel the touch of the spear-woman even under the pain she felt. Which seemed to subside, despite neither having let go of her body. Slowly, Weiss was able to reopen her eyes to look upon her torturers.

She saw her friends, instead.

With one hand on Weiss' face, and a pained look on her face, was Pyrrha Nikos. She looked charred and beaten, but the soft contours on the face of Pyrrha were unmistakable, even in Weiss' pain ridden state. A spasm and glance over her shoulder validated her suspicions.

The knight was Jaune Arc, the 'fearless' leader of team JNPR, holding Weiss firmly. His face was stoic, yet sad.

The pain was gone when she saw her friend's faces, yet she did not realize how she was seeing them. The masks they had been wearing could not have been taken off, as they had been holding Weiss the entire time.

Weiss felt heavier all of the sudden. With the pain no longer holding her body prisoner, she looked down at her body, Pyrrha's hand never leaving her face. What Weiss saw horrified her.

Her body was blackened, like it had been set on fire, very similar to the other's bodies. Her clothes had disappeared, and white, bone-like protrusions could be seen all along her skin. A horrible thought crossed her mind.

'Are they turning me into whatever they are?!'

Weiss' head jerked back upright, her former friends releasing her from their grasp. Weiss brought her hand to her face, where Pyrrha had held her. Instead of her face, though, she felt a smooth white mask. Her head turned to Pyrrha, what remained of Weiss' eyes leaking tears of horror and confusion and asked the monster that was once her friend,

"Why?"

The monster spoke in a distorted and darkened version of Pyrrha's voice, replying simply,

"We looked."

Weiss heard her, acknowledged her words, and felt her sense of self begin to slip.

"Please, no…" the victim whispered to herself, quickly losing everything that had made Weiss, Weiss, with the unnoticeable exception of her face.

And thus, the person known to all of her friends and family as Weiss Schnee, was gone, replaced by a monster wielding a rapier of bone and sorrow.

And it stood tall, ready to hunt its prey.

* * *

**A/N Happy Valentines day to everyone who celebrates it, hope you enjoyed the story. It came to me while... doing... something I can't remember. This will most likely stay a one-shot unless I get overwhelming requests to continue it.**

**Review, fave, potato. See you later!**


	2. Run Away

Chapter 2: Run Away

The glass shattered around Ruby's body as she rocketed through the window. Luckily, her aura protected her from the major sources of damage, such as the fall she was experiencing. Ruby rolled as she landed, willing her body to continue toward the locker rooms.

"AHHHHHH!" Weiss' desperate screams could be heard across the campus, the horrible sound piercing the quiet shadows of the night.

Ruby could feel tears in her eyes at the sounds of Weiss' torture, but she shook her head, her mind focused on finding help and obtaining her weapon.

"I'll get Crescent Rose, and I'll find Yang and Blake, and Weiss will be okay… I hope…" Ruby whispered her plan to herself, her voice quiet and faltering at the thought of Weiss in danger. "No, she WILL be okay. I know it."

Ruby felt herself slow, her body not used to the prolonged use of her semblance; especially when her mind was not straight. She willed herself to a stop, her speed coasting her for a short distance before her legs beginning to give out from under her. Ruby took several deep breaths in order to calm her terrified body before beginning the careful walk to the locker room.

She poked her head out from the side of the building she was near, cautiously scanning the environment for any sign of the monsters that had attacked Weiss and her earlier. Nothing stirred in the night filled courtyard, the only sounds being a few crickets and the quiet, but persistent, din of the lamps arranged about the circular courtyard. The center fountain's water continued to pour from the vents in the sides of the simple carving, oblivious to the terror Ruby felt at the moment.

Ruby's eyes continued to scan the area for any objects or people of note. A intermeshing of gold and black hair made the girl's breath catch in her throat, the forms to which they belonged not moving in their spot on the bench where they sat. Ruby's mind raced as she considered all of the possibilities for their not moving. Terrifiedly eager to confirm her suspiscions, the cloaked girl rushed as quietly as she could to the unmoving forms of her teammates.

* * *

"C'mon, sleepy-head." A half-awake Yang was draped over Blake's shoulder, intoxicated by the food and drinks she had had at dinner. A smile was plastered on her face, the kind of smile someone who had consumed too much alcohol would wear. Blake sighed and thought back to how they had gotten here.

Yang and Blake had been out in Vale for a night of dinner and debauchery, much like their teammates. Yang had made sure to get reservations at a nice restaurant in the downtown area to show her friend that she really cared about the team and the way they interacted.

That's what she told Blake, at least.

In reality, it was Yang's attempt to start her own relationships. Weiss and Ruby getting together, even if they didn't admit it, was adorable, and Yang wanted to feel the same way about someone as Ruby felt about Weiss. So when Yang had given the other pair her blessing through her puns and playful teasing, she had asked Blake if she would want to have dinner together sometime.

The cat faunus had said yes, not quite realizing Yang's intentions.

The dinner had gone well, for the most part. Blake had ordered the boiled salmon. It had come with a small salad, which she had picked at, but she had admitted to her partner that the fish was indeed delicious. Just the right amount of seasoning and the meat was very tender, nearly falling apart under her fork, but staying very solid for when it was consumed. Yang had ordered a prime rib eye steak, medium-well, with a potato and some trimmings. The chef had done an excellent job, and Yang had convinced Blake of the meat's delicious taste by getting the girl to taste a few bites of the prime cut.

Yang had decided to have a little fun, and had ordered a glass or two of wine for the pair. A Vacuo Malbec was the suggested drink, but Yang had decided to get the local Vale Merlot. Blake barely touched her glass, which bothered Yang a tad. However, the boisterous blonde was not to be deterred by her partner's lack of interest; after all, she _had_ said that this was just a dinner between friends.

The remainder of the dinner became a blur after the third or fourth glass of wine. Yang vaguely remembered doing something with bread, and a man informing her that she needed to leave. She could feel and hear Blake holding onto her, leading her out of the restaurant, speaking softly to help with Yang's intoxicated state.

"Let's get back to the dorm, alright? And remind me to never let you touch alcohol again." Yang nodded in drunken acknowledgement, her head bobbing up and down on Blake's shoulders.

Blake sighed again, much heavier this time, and dragged her drunk partner to the airship docks for a transport back to Beacon. It was late; the moon was high in the sky and the primary sources of light came from the street lamps set along the sidewalks. Not a soul could be seen around, most people having retired to their homes by this hour. Except for one large figure in the middle of the street.

Blake cocked her head at the sight of the figure, its body just outside the range of the street lamps' light. She rolled her eyes, thinking it to be a random drunk wandering the streets. Not wishing them to get hurt, Blake called out to the figure, saying that they should stay off the streets if they don't want to get hit by a car or truck.

The figure didn't move from its spot, but turned its head toward Blake and her partner. Its eyes, Blake noted, were glowing red, seemingly filled with malice. Blake continued walking, mostly ignoring the figure, but as she passed it she noticed it had a strange outfit on. Not many people wore furs and horned helmets like a Viking, and even fewer of those people were female. The Viking woman's head turned and followed the pair as they walked, watching closely. Whatever the woman was, it was creeping out Blake.

The remainder of the walk to the dock was uneventful, aside from a few more drunks stumbling to their homes. No more Viking women were seen, either, a fact that relieved Blake, for some reason. She dropped herself and Yang into the first seats she could find, exhausted after dragging her partner all the way. She glanced out of the window onto the city of Vale as the ship took off. Curiously, a figure was standing stone-still near the air dock, watching the ship fly away.

Probably just another drunk.

* * *

Blake felt someone shaking her awake.

She and Yang had managed to make it to one of the many courtyards that dotted the campus. Too tired to continue on to their dorm, Blake had dropped herself and her partner onto the first bench she could find. Yang had been asleep since they had left the restaurant, and Blake had quickly joined her in the land of dreams.

But now she was being shaken, and a voice was calling out to her from across the void between sleep and consciousness. Slowly, Blake blinked herself awake to find Ruby desperately shaking the sleeping pair. Ruby stopped when she saw Blake's eyes open and staring at her teammate.

"Blake! You guys are ok!" Ruby said, her voice revealing the tears she would not shed.

Blake rubbed her eyes. "I know we got home late, Ruby. Yang decided to party a bit too hard." The groggy faunus looked around, noticing just how late it was. Something was off, though. "Where's Weiss?"

Ruby's face blanched and her eyes fell downwards. Blake looked questioningly at her teammate, while her ears twitched at the rustling of some nearby bushes. Ruby jumped at the sound and looked around in fear at the dark area outside the range of the lampposts. When the sound did not recur, Ruby readdressed her faunus teammate.

"We need to get help."

"Help? For what?" Blake sat up, her hand immediately going to Gambol Shroud.

"For…for Weiss." Ruby was visibly trying to choke out the words, her face not willing to face Blake.

Blake looked around as another bush rustled, closer this time. "Why does Weiss need help?"

"Because…because..." Ruby could barely hold her voice steady. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Because some monsters-"

The conversation was cut off by a loud roar, full of fury and malice, emanating from the bushes. Ruby and Blake turned quickly to the source of the sound. Yang was jolted awake by the sudden volume of the situation. She rubbed her eyes and surveyed her teammates.

"Oh, hey Rubes, what are you doing up this early?" Yang groggily said, her head pounding from her hangover. Ruby didn't look at her sister, instead remaining focused on the figure stepping out from the bushes.

A huge woman, dressed like a Viking, wielding an equally huge hammer in a one hand. The Viking woman swung the hammer over her head and continued with her incoherent yelling, slowly advancing toward the three teammates. Blake recognized the woman as the drunkard in the middle of the street back in Vale. Blake drew out her Gambol Shroud for the inevitable fight.

Beside her, Ruby took a sharp breath in. Meanwhile, Yang was stumbling off of the bench, her senses slowly coming back to her. Blake focused on the Viking Woman, tuning out any distractions before the battle. The advancing sight was not for the faint of heart, nor even one of strong heart.

The Viking woman continued her slow advance out of the shadows, and more of her features became clear. What plates of armor she appeared to possess as well as her weapon seemed to be made of a bone-white material, similar to a Grimm's. The parts between the armor plating seemed to be fur blacker than a moonless midnight. But the most terrifying thing was the woman's face, or rather, lack-there-of. Where her face should have been was a mask, not unlike a Grimm's with the markings and all, which showed only two disturbingly focused red orbs that were most likely the eyes of the woman.

Blake felt a nudge at her side as Ruby nearly fell over, barely able to hold onto Blake's waist for support. Her mouth moved, but only mad babblings issued forth. Blake looked worriedly at her team leader and Ruby looked back, and in an instant Ruby's babbling stopped, to be replaced with a single word. A desperate, pleading word, repeated with an equally desperate look in her eyes.

"Weiss… Weiss… Weiss…"

"Ruby!?" Yang finally managed to right herself, just in time to see the other figure approach her teammates from behind. With an arm outstretched, pointing behind her partner, the blonde brawler shouted "Look out Blake!"

"Hu-" Blake began, before being pulled into the second figure's embrace. Ruby fell onto the ground, her body no longer supported by Blake's waist, waking her from her fear induced stupor. She looked as she stood, but remained crouched, seeming ready to dash away at the first chance, like a terrified mouse.

Blake struggled against her captor's slender arms, thrashing about, trying to hit the new enemy with even a single strike of her blade. Despite the figure's slight frame, they had an iron grip on the Faunus girl, ivory arms locked in place. Desperate for help, Blake cried out to her team.

"Yang, get this guy off me!"

"You got it, kitty-cat." Yang eagerly replied, her arms moving to fold out her weapons. Yang dashed toward her captured teammate, readying her weapons for a decisive strike at the strange figure's face.

But she stopped, visibly disturbed by Blake's captor's face, or, like his partner, lack-thereof. A mask, almost like a Grimm's, adorned his slender face, eye-orbs burning red with hate and anger. Bone-white armor covered his body, though much sparser than his female friend.

"Yan-gah!" The thin man tightened his grip around Blake's throat, almost as if he was taunting Yang.

"Blake!" Yang felt her rage rise at the sight of her teammate-her friend-in pain. Cocking the twin barrels of her gauntlets, Yang launched toward the man with her right fist punching out, a yellow and brown blur against the darkness of the night.

Time seemed to slow the closer her fist came to the monster's face. It seemed unnatural, but was quickly rationalized by her addled mind as wanting to enjoy crushing him. But it was unnatural slowness, and Yang could not see that. Her mind filled with rage, her ears filled with the sound of rushing blood, she never heard Ruby's warnings.

Until it was too late.

* * *

A/N For those wondering: no, I don't know almost anything about wine. I'd like to thank LeviathanTamer for deciding the ending. More stuff coming soon, but We Looked is going to be a 'when I can' fic. Because I will put out new chapters when I can. Pretty self-explanatory.

Review, Follow, Fave, Potato. See you later!


End file.
